One Night with Her
by bflatgirl
Summary: What happens when two unexpecting people bump into each other during the Yule ball? One shot! First one I've ever written.


**A/N** I don't usually do one shots, but I read this one story on here and it gave me a great idea, and I'm craving to write something, but I've just finished another story and don't have enough time to commit to a whole story. So yeah, this is my little one shot, probably a long one, but hey!!

One Night with Her

I couldn't believe what my eyes were showing me. _Stop it, this isn't real,_ I thought to myself. Ron was walking into the forest with a girl, someone I've never seen before, and haven't seen since. It must have been a Baubatauns girl. But whoever it was, I felt my heart breaking. Harry and Ginny were goodness knew where doing goodness knew what, which left me, all alone, outside in the cold. Victor had gone to bed so that he had 'energy to watch me study' the next day, he's so silly like that. I didn't like Victor like that, he was just someone to go to the Yule Ball with when Ron had insulted me, plus I knew Ron would never ask me anyway.

I sighed and started to walk away from the castle. I walked for a long time around the lake, before I saw a person the other side of it. The person was staring at me, not moving. I began to wonder whether it was a person at all, or a creature from the forest that students had never been unfortunate enough to meet. But then it started to walk towards me, completely normally. I looked around for someone to call out to, but there was no one there, just me and this one person. They stopped and stared at me again; they had obviously come a little closer just to try and see who I was. There was nothing I could do but stare back at them, trying to make out the face under the moonlight.

* * *

She was watching me, just as intently as I was watching her. Yes, I knew it was her. Granger, I should call her, but I don't care any more, she was Hermione that night. I wondered if she knew that this was me staring at her. Crabbe and Goyle had gone off somewhere with their latest, and Pansy was driving me crazy with her clinginess, so I decided I'd go for a walk. The fresh air was doing me good anyway, since I had had a lot to drink that night. The lake was soothing my throbbing head, as there were occasional are bubbles popping up from the bottom, and small splashes where creatures were breaking the surface for air.

Suddenly Hermione started backing away, she had obviously figured out who I was. I followed her, she was walking into the forest, I wouldn't let her go in there on her own, especially not in the dark. We were far into the forest before I finally caught up with her.

* * *

"Hermione!"

I heard the voice that I knew oh so well, but I must have been mistaken, it couldn't have been him, calling me Hermione? I turned and saw Draco Malfoy running towards me, and how shocked I was. I tried my best attempt at a snort and evil look, and carried on walking. I wasn't in the mood to be taunted tonight.

"Hermione wait," He called to me, albeit quietly.

"What do you want?" I stopped dead and asked vehemently.

"Just, company," He replied.

"Well if company's all you want then you won't find it here," I said, turning backwards on myself and walking back towards the lake.

But the boy wouldn't leave without a fight.

"Did you realise it was me, and then leave?" He asked.

"Of course I did, I could see you hair!" I shot at him.

"And I could see yours," He shot back. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, if you knew it was me why did you follow me?" I asked, getting annoyed at his persistence.

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I, I don't know, just, because it's you," He answered, lowering his head.

I wouldn't let it show, but my heart was pounding inside of me. He was standing in front me, with a half unbuttoned shirt and an undone tie hanging round his stiff neck. I couldn't say I'd fantasised about this, because he was, after all, Draco Malfoy; but there was something about him that night, a kindness I'd never seen before, and a sort of, loneliness. I almost felt pity for him, almost.

* * *

She was staring at me, and I found it rather funny that she wasn't staring at my face. She obviously didn't realise she was doing it, not that I minded. With every flicker of her eyes towards another part of my body I was elated. I wondered whether she was feeling it too, this, connection we had tonight, on this one night in our lives. Every time I passed her in the corridors we looked away from each other, both to avoid a fight. I'd always regret calling her a mudblood in our second year, and all the other times, I didn't really think that of her. She was more intelligent that me, Potter, and Weasley put together, and we were all pure bloods. So why on earth was I so mean to her, I had to be. But every time I passed her, I grinned inside, but also frowned, I'd never get the chance to be with her, not even for one night, until tonight.

"Well," She said, looking back into my eyes, "If you want to talk do it now, because I need to go to bed."

She started walking back towards the lake again, and that's when I realised I actually couldn't say anything, all I wanted to say was locked away inside me and wouldn't dare come out. I looked around wildly for something to talk about, _pick a subject!_ I thought to myself. I looked up at the clear night sky and decided that all girl's like stars.

"I wonder where the Milky Way is," I blurted out.

For the first time she looked at me with a smile on her face. An amused smile that meant she knew I didn't mean to say that. As we got out of the forest and into the clear field, she showed me, which was more than I expected.

"You see the moon, well a little to the left," She smiled, looking up.

"How can you tell? I can't see it," I said, puzzled.

She stifled a laugh and took my arm.

"Here," She said, pointing my arm in the right direction, "Look straight down your arm, and that's it."

"Oh," I said, marvelling at the stars.

Hermione looked around, it seemed at nothing in particular, but then, her eyes fell upon me, and her grin faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lowering my arm.

"You're nice really," She said sadly, "You've lost that horrible drawling voice, and, you're just, nice."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What horrible drawling voice?" I asked, amused.

"Doesn't matter," She answered, still not looking at me.

"So," I said after a few minutes silence sitting on the grass, "How come you're out here, not in there with Weas…erm, Ron?" I asked, pointing at the Great Hall, all that distance away.

Hermione looked at the grass then, clearly upset about something.

"He's, not in there," She said slowly, "He's, in the forest somewhere with, someone."

"Oh," I said, "Well, where's Krum then?" I asked.

"Gone to bed," I answered simply.

"Merlin, he's boring!" I exclaimed.

There was another pause before Hermione spoke again.

"I can't believe I'm sitting outside in the prettiest dress I've ever had, with Draco Malfoy!" She half said, half shouted.

"Why? Is it 'cause I'm cool?" I asked sarcastically.

"No!" She said seriously, "It's because you're evil!"

I looked down to the floor. That sentence always hurt me; everyone said it to me, all the time. But I wasn't evil. My father was, I wasn't! Who knew where I'd be in three years, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be a Death Eater, no matter how much my dad wanted me to do it. He said he'd get me jobs to do from the Dark Lord himself, but I won't do them. Never. Hermione obviously saw the look on my face and tried to find something to say.

"Erm, the lake, it's nice tonight," She spluttered out.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to jump in there and see what weird creatures come to the surface," I stated.

I didn't mean anything by it, but a look that I'd never seen before came into Hermione's eye.

* * *

"Why don't you then?" I said plainly, not caring what I must sound like.

I could tell I'd hurt him by the evil comment. I was just trying to change conversation, but before I knew it, he was stood up, taking off his shirt, tie, and trousers. I looked at him standing in his boxers, not knowing whether I wanted him to take them off in front of me or not. I felt myself flush red as he removed his socks from his feet.

"You're not going to?!" I asked, a little more loud than I'd aimed for.

"Why not?" He said.

And before I could say a word, he was running, full speed, then jumping into the still water. I saw creatures that I'd never seen before swarming around the bubbles from the splash, but I saw no Draco. Then suddenly, he came bursting up above the surface, gasping for air.

"Hermione!" He called, "Help!"

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted, running up to the waters edge. "Take my hand!" I shouted at him as he splashed the water around him.

Then, quite casually, he started laughing, and the splashing stopped. I sat there with my mouth open, gawping like a fish.

"Oh!" He laughed, "You should have seen your face!"

I looked into the water and shot at him "I hope you DO drown! That's why people call you evil!"

I got up and started to stomp off in a huff.

"Wait! Hermione!"

I heard splashing as he clambered out of the water and I stopped as I heard him coming nearer.

"Come on, it was just a friendly joke," He shivered, "I'm not evil, please."

He took my hand and led me back to the water, where he jumped straight back it.

"Oh, that's better!" He said with relief.

"Is it warm in there?" I asked.

"Come and see for yourself," He replied, swimming around casually.

"Me?! Go in there?!" I said, appalled at the idea. "With this dress on?" I said pointedly to the dress rather than to him.

"Take it off," He shrugged.

I watched as his face started to glow red at the realisation of what he'd said. I thought it was quite funny really. And ironic. With his reputation I could imagine him saying that phrase to every girl in Slytherin, but me? A mudblood Gryffindor? He must have felt so stupid!

"What I mean is, the water's good, just, live for once!" He said embarrassedly.

I raised an eyebrow at that as well, but I let it slide and I turned round and pulled off my dress. I could sense him staring at my back as the dress fell around my ankles. _How to approach this without him seeing me?_ I thought. in the end I decided just to run and jump, the same way he did, so that he didn't have time to see me.

I jumped in and my hair fell around me, falling out of its bun. Then I screamed.

"Water's good?!" I yelled at him, it was freezing!

"It will warm up in a minute or two," He said apologetically.

"That's longer than I've got left to live!" I exclaimed, swimming to the side to get out. But before I reached the surface, something was holding me around my waist; fingers were exploring my stomach. Then Draco's arms started moving up and down to warm me up. I turned around within them, to come closer to Draco Malfoy than I had ever been, and will ever be again in my life. We looked into each others eyes; his were so beautiful, I'd never seen such eyes before. I closed mine as his face moved closer to my lips. I felt a brush of warm breath against my lips and then I couldn't breathe.

I tried to cough but that brought more water into my mouth as I was getting dragged down. I opened my eyes and the water stung like a bee, rushing past them and through them. I looked up to see Draco's legs swimming to the side. That was his plan all along, for me to get dragged to my death by drowning, while he ran off to tell his friends. I didn't know what was taking me, but I knew I felt the life escaping from me every second…

* * *

_No, no, this can't be happening! Run you stupid prat, run faster!_ I ran past some people coming out of the forest, they started laughing at me as I shivered and ran for my wand inside the castle. Then I realised. I turned around and ran up to one of them, it was that bloody Krum guy.

"Wand! I need your wand!" I shouted at him. He looked at me like I was insane, standing in my boxers soaking wet telling him I needed a wand. "Please!" I shouted. Slowly he handed it over and I sprinted off towards the lake, hoping they didn't follow me.

I dived off the edge into the water head first, and swam as low as I could as fast as was humanly possible. My eyes were stinging at the water in them, but I kept them open, searching for her.

Just as I was loosing all hope of finding them, I saw a dark sort of mist close to me, but I knew they were animals. And then I saw a human foot.

"Impedimenta!" I shouted under the water, getting water in my mouth. All of the creatures scattered and I grabbed Hermione's waist, and started swimming up. We were so low down that I couldn't see the moon. I had no idea how I was holding my breath.

"Hermione!" I gasped when we broke the surface.

I got up onto the edge and pulled her up beside me. I laid her down and sat over her, she wasn't breathing. I didn't know what to do, wizards weren't taught this type of thing, and we'd never been taught how to make people breathe using magic. I hit her chest a few times around where I thought her heart was, but it was no use. Then, I screamed at her "Hermione wake up!"

I waited a few seconds, and then lowered my head. My stupidness had killed Hermione Granger. But then, from the sullenness of the night, she choked.

* * *

I coughed and coughed until water came spewing out of my mouth. Then I sat up so quickly that I knocked Draco back into the water. I gasped and plopped in beside him.

"You're ok!" He said, hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe again, "I'm so sorry! Get out!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to nearly die again!" He said.

"No, I mean why did you save me?" I asked, clinging on to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, looking a bit shocked.

"Because, you're Malfoy, and I'm… Granger," I said.

"Hermione, apart from that little mishap, this has been the best night of my life, and I don't ever want to forget it," He said, pulling my chin up to look at him, "I don't want you to forget it either."

"I won't," I whispered, our faces getting closer again; I just hoped we wouldn't have a repeat of last time this happened.

* * *

I touched her lips with mine, softly at first, and then she opened her mouth, I slipped my tongue into it, which she welcomed with open arms.

I slid my arms around her back as we floated, and unbuckled her bra. It came loose and I moved one of my hands onto one of her breasts, feeling it with pleasure, for her and myself.

* * *

We kissed and he felt me up, everywhere he could with his one spare hand. I felt his erection brushing my leg and I went to hold it. He moaned slightly and lowered his free hand to my pant line. He followed it down and then moved it aside as he slipped his finger in. I moaned and went to take off his boxers, but he held my hands back.

I looked at him quizzically and he shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, it's like you said," He replied, "I'm a Malfoy."

"And you said you didn't care," I told him.

"But not that far."

"Why?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because it would ruin your entire life," He said, swimming towards the edge of the lake.

"No it wouldn't, I don't care," I said sadly, following him.

"Hermione," He said seriously, turning to me, "I'm a Malfoy, you said it yourself, we can't do this. I won't do it." He got out of the water and walked over to his clothes.

"Because I'm a muggle born?" I said stonily, clambering out of the water myself, buckling my bra back up.

"No," He said icily. And for the first time that night, I saw the Malfoy I knew for almost four years. "Don't ever say that again," He warned.

I nodded slowly and walked over to my dress. I had no idea how I was going to put it on when I was soaking wet. I looked over to Draco, putting on his trousers and shirt. His shirt stuck to him and went a little see through because he was wet. His hair dangled over his face without the gel in it, it looked so much better that way. I smiled and wondered whether he had used me that night, but he couldn't have done, otherwise he would have welcomed sex with open arms.

"I've got to give Krum's wand back," He said five minutes later, after I had gotten my dress on.

"How did you get his wand? He's in bed?" I said.

"Erm, I, I saw him coming out of the forest with, a, girl," He said apologetically.

I sighed, "Never mind, I didn't like him like that anyway," I said, walking off towards the castle.

"Did you like me like that?" He asked before I left earshot.

I turned, I didn't really know what to say, I didn't like him like that at all, he was just there for me as a friend when I was upset. But was I the same to him?

Slowly I shook my head.

"Me either," He replied, smiling, a genuine smile.

"Thank you," I whispered as I walked off in the opposite direction.

It may have been my imagination, but I was sure I heard him say something to me as I edged further away from him. "I'll never forget this."

* * *

By the time I was the other side of the lake again, I could barely see Hermione, but I knew she was there. Staring at me from the same place she had earlier that evening. She stood there as the gentle breeze blew her hair dry around her. I'd never forget that night, my one night with her.

* * *

**A/N** Told you it would be a long one-shot! But hey I had fun writing it! And thanks for reading! 


End file.
